Baby It's Cold Outside
by ProfEvans
Summary: Scorpius and Rose have a family dinner at the Malfoy Manor, but the blizzard outside makes it hard for her to make it home. Will she spend the night? How will her family react when they find out where she's been? SMUT - Mature content! MA Written for Quills and Parchment's Under the Mistletoe Competition! Prompt based on lyrics from Baby It's Cold Outside


All canon character, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this writing. 

**Prompt:**

"I really can't stay, (baby it's cold outside)  
I've got to go away, (baby it's cold outside)  
The evening has been, (been hoping that you'd drop in)  
So very nice, (I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)"

Prompt based on the lyrics to "Baby, It's Cold Outside"

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"You know you're more than welcome to spend the night, right? Mum would be thrilled. We have a guest bedroom. And it's really a long walk to the apparation point, Rose, especially in a blizzard like this," Scorpius tried not to plead to his girlfriend. Girlfriend. That word still gave him goosebumps. Rose Weasley was officially his girlfriend. They'd been casually dating since the start of the school year, but it had taken him until the start of this past week to ask her to be his girlfriend. There was a reason he wasn't a Gryffindor with Rose; she was the bold one. She had asked him out first, had leaned in to kiss him first, had used her tongue first, had played with him first. She had done everything first, except for making them an official couple.

Rose met his grey eyes with her own brown ones and tried not to melt. Her dad would kill her if he knew that she spent the night at the Malfoy Manor. Everyone in her family had come to accept Scorp as being a part of their lives. After all, he was a polite and intelligent young man, and Albus' best friend, even her dad could accept that. However, her good friendship with a Malfoy had always been a sore spot with him. Rose understood her father's hatred of Scorpius' father, she knew about the war after all, but to have a problem with their friendship was a bit ridiculous. Just a mention of Scorp though, and her dad would roll his eyes or change the subject.

"I really can't stay," she moaned. She wanted to stay. She wanted to stay so bad. Dinner with his family was amazing. Despite everything her father had said about Mr. Malfoy, he had been very kind to her and welcomed her graciously to their meal. It was only luck that her friend had cancelled dinner with her on the train due to a sick family. Rose was only allowed to go to dinner here because her father didn't know that she was with the Malfoy's. Merlin, she hated lying to her parents, even if this was mostly a lie of omission.

"Baby, it's cold outside," Scorpius returned, already chilled from standing in the foyer. Everything Rose did was hypnotizing to him. He watched her put on her coat, a nice burgundy to reflect her house pride of course, and noted the exact moment that her delicate, graceful hand emerged from the sleeve. She was mesmerizing, so delicate but strong at all times; it was intoxicating.

"I have to go away," Rose didn't want to go home. Not at all. She wanted to stay here with Scorp and curl up in front of a fire. Or stay here and play exploding snap with his family. If she went home, she'd have to tell her dad where she really was, about the change in plans. And then they'd fight. He'd be disappointed in her and angry with her, and her mum would just be disappointed in her omission. Sure, she and mum would talk after dad got done yelling, but it wouldn't change the argument with dad at all. It wouldn't fix anything.

"Baby, it's cold outside," Scorp repeated, seeing Rose battle with herself about leaving. If she was already debating this within her mind, then it wasn't pathetic for him to try and convince her to stay. He was pretty sure he loved her. He'd do anything he could to keep her happy, so if she really wanted to go he'd let her. But she didn't really want to leave. He could see it in her eyes.

"This evening has been…" Rose searched for the right words as the events of the night flashed in her mind. She'd played Wizard's Chess with Mr. Malfoy, who was surprisingly good at the game, and she'd creamed him. She learned from the best after all, what else was to be expected? But still, the Slytherin man detested by her family had simply congratulated her, with only a hint of surprise in his tone, and shook her hand for a good match.

"Been hoping that you'd drop in," Scorp supplied, remembering that same moment. All term he'd been writing home about Rose. He really had been hoping for her to come over this break to meet his parents, and then she did. It was wonderful. In fact, when his mother had 'saved' Rose from the boys' competitiveness for a cuppa hot tea, his father had confided in him that he liked the girl. Scorpius knew it was a hard admission for his father, because of the enmity between Rose's family and him, and his father had told him that while she had 'the Weasel's hair colour' with 'all the frizz from Granger', she also had 'Granger's brains, which is actually impressive' and was a very nice and respectful young woman.

"So very nice," Rose concluded, oblivious to Scorp's interruption. She was remembering her time in the kitchen with Mrs. Malfoy getting tea. His mother told her how happy she was that Rose had started dating her son, and how he seemed much happier now. She was so sweet and kind to Rose, nothing like what she'd been expecting from hearing about the Malfoys from her dad.

"I'll hold your hands," he said, taking her hands in his own, "they're cold as ice." Of course, he'd known they would be, her hands were always cold, but the temperature difference between their hands seemed to shock Rose. She looked into his eyes with her own as wide as saucers, and stepped closer to him and the inside of the house.

"My mother will start to worry," Rose pictured her mother near tears, snapping at her dad if he tried to comfort her or calm her. She had to go home, she really did, but her will to leave was dying with each step away from the door.

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" Scorpius knew she wanted to stay. He didn't want to force her into anything, but if it was what she really wanted and he did manage to convince her to stay, he was just helping her to stop being perfectly obedient. Al always called her the perfect child of the family, and it fit because she always did what was asked of her rather than what she wanted. Scorpius wanted to change that. He wanted her to be happy. He wanted to make her happy.

"My father will be pacing the floor," Rose fought her building desire with a blush on her cheeks. She could see him pacing, and fumbling with anything he tried to pick up, in between trying to comfort mum. She couldn't do this to them. She couldn't. But she was. Her jacket was already coming off again, and Scorp was leading her into the drawing room where the fire was lit.

"Listen to the fireplace roar," he murmured to her, using her love of a good fire against her. They'd visited each other's common rooms and she loved how the fire was the focus of her common room, and hated how the Slytherin fireplace always seemed to be ignored. Apparently the gray walls of his common room dulled the power of the fire, or something like that.

Rose's eyes were glued to his, like he had cast some kind of spell on her. For once, she didn't want to make a move. Rose was content to just stare into his eyes if that was all he wanted to do. And this time it wasn't to make sure that he knew what he wanted; this time it was just that she wanted to be passive.

Scorpius wanted more than to just stare into her eyes, mesmerizing though they were. As he backed himself to just in front of the fireplace, he pulled her a step closer to him than she'd been: just close enough that he could feel her breath on his chin as she looked up at him. He leaned into her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, letting the magic that was them wash over each of them for a moment. Then, he unleashed his passion and was kissing her with more fervor than he'd ever used before.

It was like a dance: for each move he made, she made her own to match. When he parted her lips, she let out a small gasp. When he brushed his tongue against her lips, her tongue came out to meet his. When his hand slid under her shirt, she began to lift her hem. When he removed her shirt, her hands fiddled with the top buttons of his shirt. He was in complete control this time, she was simply aiding his efforts. As he unhooked her bra, her tugs on his collar became frenzied. Rose had always been in control before, so between Scorp taking the lead and his tempered speed, he was driving her crazy.

He nuzzled at her neck, his short whiskers rubbed at the soft spot that always made her desperate for more. When he began to nibble and kiss it, her fingers surprised her with the ferocity they used to dig into his back while she moaned quietly. As she continued clawing at him, his hands found the button on her jeans. He slid her bottoms down just far enough to leave her exposed and then began to play with his hands. One hand found her breast and massaged it and traced it, while the other hand found her delicate folds. Suddenly she was ripped from her euphoric bubble as Scorp threw her onto the sofa they'd been snogging in front of.

Her eyes now open, Rose watched her boyfriend pull his shirt off, revealing his quidditch-toned abs and pecs. His arms may not have been as developed as some of the beaters she knew, but seeking had been good to his body, leaving him evenly built. Rose's eyes traced the lines of his muscles from his pecs down to his abs, until she reached the top of his pants, at which point she looked up to meet his eyes. Scorp had been watching her drink in his appearance before he finished stripping himself. She let her eyes drift to follow the lines of his muscles down to his obvious arousal, soaking in the beauty of his naked form before her. At the same time, he flicked his wand a few times, casting a protection spell and conjuring a mattress under his feet.

Scorp dropped to his knees and crawled over to Rose, his eyes locked on hers. When he reached her legs, he pulled them apart, making her breath more labored. She knew what was coming, they'd done this much before, and he was very skilled with his mouth and fingers. He slowly slid his hands up her inner thighs, breaking eye contact only while he closed his eyes with each kiss he left trailing after his hands. His warm fingers left Rose with goosebumps while his short whiskers gave her shivers. She felt as though she was melting at his touch.

His lips found her nub as his fingers found her opening. Rose felt her body tense in anticipation, before he began to lick and kiss and play with her most sensitive spot, causing her to writhe in pleasure. The warmth in the pit of her stomach grew, making it more and more important that she peak. She surprised herself when she realized something feathery was within her grasp and looked down to discover she was stroking and pulling at his hair. Rose found herself subconsciously lifting her hips to help him get better access to all that he needed, only to be thwarted by her own muscles as her thigh quivered and gave out with each particularly satisfying move of his tongue. It wasn't until her hand was tight in his hair and her other hand was grabbing frantically at the sofa and her own hair and moans were escaping her unwilling mouth that Scorpius gave her some relief.

His lips and tongue travelled slowly up her midriff as his hands found their way to her bottom. He began nipping and kissing her hardened nipples as he pulled her past the edge of the couch. Scorpius kissed his way up the rest of her chest and made it to Rose's lips, at which point he shifted his legs and then pulled her off the sofa and onto his lap. He laid down on his back, giving Rose control for the first time. Her heart raced. She was so nervous. There he was, naked underneath her with his hard cock warm against her, waiting for her to position him so he could plunge into her warm depths.

Rose lifted her weight off his hips and took him in her hands. His eyes were glinting with excitement. They were about to have sex. Holy harpies! She set his tip at her opening, and pushed down gently. Oh! There was pain, but it was a weird pain. She lifted herself back up a little bit, testing to see if it continued to hurt. It didn't. So, Rose pushed down once more, she made it a bit further before she felt that pain again, so she repeated the process from before. She lifted and dropped her hips a few times before she could rest her weight on his pelvis.

"Are you okay?" Scorp finally asked, once she was still. Rose nodded. She was biting her bottom lip, showing him her nerves. "I love it when you do that," he told her, running his thumb along her lip and making her smile. Then, he bucked his hips.

Rose dropped her jaw as her eyes fluttered shut. There was a new…pain-pleasure in the middle of her being with each buck of his hips. As he continued to move, she started to join him, letting him slide in and out of her wetness. This was incredible. Each jolt in her core, brought her more warmth in her center, while the friction between them left her desperate for more. As they moved quicker and quicker, Scorp started to grunt, while Rose came to the realization of how wonderful sex could be. The warmth in her middle was growing like before, when he cried out.

"Merlin, Rose." He held still as he exploded within her, still engulfed within her warmth. He closed his eyes and collapsed when he was finished, before he pulled Rose down on top of him. He hugged her to his chest, and she complied easily, feeling more completed than ever before somehow. His existence within her was foreign, but strangely comforting.

"I love you, Rose," Scorp told her with a kiss to her temple. "I really do."

She closed her eyes and smiled to herself, before lifting her head and meeting his eyes. "I love you too, Scorp," she answered before kissing him softly. She laid her head back down on his shoulder as he stroked her hair.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Rose walked from the apparation point to her home with building dread. Her parents were going to kill her. Mostly her father though. She didn't owl or communicate in any way. She didn't go home last night. And she spent the night with Scorpius. In Malfoy Manor. She was dead. Doubt entered her mind as she passed her Aunt Ginny's house. Uncle Harry was usually more reasonable than her dad…But she owed it to her parents. Damn being an adult! She continued down the lane, officially passing her aunt's home and arriving at her own on the other side of the street.

"Hi mum. Morning dad," Rose stated timidly for the first time in years. Being a Gryffindor had helped her be far too confident to say anything timidly unless she knew she was in the wrong, which was very rare.

"Rose Minerva Weasley! Why didn't you contact us?! I was worried sick, and so was your father. You know better than that, and you lied to us about where you were. We flooed Alice's home and they said they had to cancel and send you home. So, where were you? And why didn't you tell us?" Hermione gushed, mostly in a lecture though seeming genuinely hurt by the end. Crap. She knew the biggest issue was going to be the lie.

"I was with Scorpius," Rose began, disappointment in herself blossoming.

"You were with the Malfoy kid? Bloody Hell Rose!" Ron interrupted, beginning his pacing across the family room floor. Rose sat on the sofa, knowing this was going to be a long conversation. Her mother joined her, at the same time she chastised her father.

"Ronald. Give her a chance to explain. Rose, why didn't you tell us?"

"I knew you wouldn't approve. Dad gets irritated at the mere mention of Scorpius," she replied while forcing tears back. Rose was an adult now, right? So this was a conversation that needed to happen without her bawling like a baby to her parents.

"Bloody right I do! He's a pureblood born to scum!"

"Ronald. He is not his father, Rose and Albus both see something in him so maybe you should try to as well," Hermione lectured Ron once more before returning to Rose. "Rosie, you didn't even tell us you wouldn't be home last night. We were worried sick. We flooed your grandmother several times to have her check the Weasley clock, so she was worried sick too."

"I'm sorry mum. I wasn't going to stay. I went over for dinner, because I thought I should meet his parents, and then it was snowing and a long walk to the apparation point outside the manor and it was cold outside. We were sitting in front of a fire and then I fell asleep."

"Why did you think you should meet his parents? You've been friends with him for years without feeling that way, haven't you?" her mother asked her curiously.

"Well, because he's not just my friend anymore," Rose mumbled, looking into her mother's face for the first time. "He's my boyfriend."

"He's your what?! Rose Weasley! You're dating a Malfoy?! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" her father screamed at her. Rose was still blinking back tears, but a few were managing to escape now as she jumped to her feet.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?! He loves me and is kind and good to both me and Al! His mother is sweet and his father is respectful and fun to play chess with! What is so wrong about me dating a wizard I spend most of my time at Hogwarts with?!" she finally yelled back at Ron.

"Rose!" Hermione raised her voice at her daughter for the first time. "Do not speak to your father like that! And Ron! We've been over this! He is not his father, so stop acting like he is!"

"She thinks he loves her! And she was in the home where you were- Hermione! She was with Malfoy! And where you- where everything happened! And you're just okay with it? She's our Rosie!"

"What in the name of Merlin's pants are you on about?! His father, 'Malfoy' as you insist on calling him, was perfectly kind! He never said a single thing, negative or otherwise about you, but you can never stop talking about him! But even if you're in love with Scorp's father, he isn't the man I'm dating! I love Scorpius, NOT his father!"

"His father just stood by while his aunt tortured your mother! That's what I'm on about! And I will not have my daughter dating a Malfoy! End of discussion!" Ron turned and began to storm away from Rose, but she wasn't done.

"It's a little late for that Ron!" she screamed at his retreating back. "I do love him and he loves me! We made love last night, and I'm not taking anything back! I want to marry him, and I don't care what you have to say!"

With that Rose sprinted out the front door and was gone. Hermione turned her back to her husband and began crying in earnest, while he stood in shock, staring at the door his daughter had slammed behind her with his ears burning.

Rose's return to the Malfoy Manor seemed to take half the time it'd taken her to get home. When she arrived at the door, she was sobbing too hard to even knock. When Scorpius exited his home to feed the peacocks ten minutes later, she was still in a crumpled ball in front of the door.

"Rose? What happened?" he asked as he gathered her in his arms. She told him what her parents' responses were and explained the situation, and they talked for a long time. They made a plan before entering the manor and speaking to his parents about it.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Dear Mum,

I hope I haven't frightened you too much. I spoke to Mr. Malfoy about what father said happened, and he told me the truth. He also said he was very sorry for doing nothing and letting it happen. He was just really scared at the time and didn't know what to do. I'm very sorry you had to go through that as well.

I'm with Scorpius now, and I'm staying with him until school starts again, but we're not at the manor, so you won't find me there. Hopefully father calms down by the end of the school year, so I can come see you again. But, I need to do this. I've loved Scorpius for a long time now, and he's nothing like how his father was when you knew him.

I'm sorry about how we parted, and I wish it hadn't been that way. I love you mum. Very, very much. I'll write again soon.

Best wishes and all my love,

Rosie


End file.
